


A Look Into the Mind of a Certain Individual

by peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose



Series: Life's Struggles [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, Hurt Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Lance Needs a Hug, More of a hopeful ending, Sad with a Happy Ending, That's pretty much it sooo, oh and, um, vent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 05:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14205942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose/pseuds/peace_will_win_and_fear_will_lose
Summary: um summaries aren't really my thing,, so,, it's basically me really needing to vent, so more langst for you.





	A Look Into the Mind of a Certain Individual

**Author's Note:**

> yeah. um. this is basically a journal entry of mine from today's daily dose of rory's brain but, ya know, in the form of hurting lance. 
> 
> sorry.

     Lance loved life. He loved the simple things like hugging a friend, watching an amazing movie, or singing along to really cheesy musicals. He loved the soft pitter-patter of rain against the window. He loved the feeling of the waves curling up around him. He loved seeing his sister, Isa smile. He loved mapping out the stars in the vast eternity of space. 

     Lance hated life. He hated the constant noise-the constant activity of everything in the universe. He hated the way the thoughts in his mind constantly swirled around, like a tornado in the middle of a hurricane. He hated the games of social interactions, how people pretended to care and to understand. 

     Lance didn't understand why he felt like this. He had a fairly average and good life, with good parents and an amazingly supportive family. Alas, his mind was anything but supportive of anything he did. He didn't dare ask anyone what was wrong with him, for fear that he'd become an outcast to them too. 

     _Maybe this is normal_ , he would think.  _Maybe this is just how life is for everyone._ He tried to convince himself of that, that he wasn't just the odd one looking in on the world, but it never quite worked. 

     So, he would be back in the same position as always, curled up into a ball in the vacant darkness of his room, rocking back and forth to match the constant movement in his mind. Sometimes his eyes would be dry, the panic and pain packed tightly inside, but other times, when it all got to be too much, it would all come pouring out in the form of salty teardrops rolling down his cheeks. 

     He was the only one in the entirety of existence to know of these happenings, and he thought that he wanted it to stay that way. Truthfully? He was begging for someone to save him. He knew in the depths of his mind that he shouldn't keep his hopes up with that false dream, but he couldn't give it up. He knew that if he needed help or needed someone to be there for him, any and all of this friends would have jumped at the task of supporting him in a split second, but he hated the thought of burdening them with his seemingly useless and false feelings. 

     It wasn't that he was necessarily unhappy, more like he was just tired of dealing with it all. Tired of the bouts of emotionless 'floaty' days. Tired of the hyper-emotional overwhelming days. 

     He just wanted it all to stop. 

     But he knew that it couldn't. if he made it stop, all of the people he cared for the most would be devastated. especially his family. They would blame themselves and wonder what they could've done differently. No, he couldn't do that. After all, wasn't he enough of a burden already? Better to just kepp going, to keep marching through the hell.  Not for himself, not for the hope of getting better, no, he didn't care for any of that. He kept going for the others. He kept going for the hopes that somehow, he could pay them back even just a small bit for everything they've done for him. 

     He'd die for them in an instant. But the even greater thing? He'd live for them. He'd live to see their smiles. He'd live for their great achievements and to be a shoulder to lean on when things didn't work out.

     So, as Lance looked around his room at the warm faces laughing and talking around him, he smiled. Actually smiled. He could do it. He _would_ do it.

     For them. 

**Author's Note:**

> hello. welcome to the end.  
> when I first started this which was about an hour ago, I wasn't sure if I would be going to sleep crying again. Now, I don't think I will. I'm still not okay, but I'm getting there.  
> for them.  
> thanks for reading.


End file.
